A New Beginning
by Fer3333
Summary: Sequel to "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Uzumaki Naruto"   How will Tsunade react when Ryusuke, the guy she thought was good for her precious blond, turns out to be the man she hated the most? How will everybody react when they find out that Uchiha Sasuke..
1. New World

**Title****: **A New Beginning

**Summary****: **(Sequel to "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Uzumaki Naruto")

How will Tsunade react when Ryusuke, the guy she thought was good for her precious blond, turns out to be the man she hated the most? How will everybody react when they find out that Uchiha Sasuke was alive, and, had Uzumaki Naruto in his arms and maybe, a possibly heir? What about the five villages? When they find out who's the _real _Otokage?

**Rating****: **R or M

**Warnings****:** Yaoi (Sasuke and Naruto= two hot guys, making out and having **hot** _sex_), angst, profanity. A horny Sasuke. A very angry Tsunade.

**Pairings****: **Seme (Sasuke) & Uke (Naruto)…probably some guys might hit on Naruto.

**Beta'ed by****: **SilverxStarlight

" Talking "

' _Thoughts'_

***Date/Time Frame***

**Author's Note****: **Yes, my peeps, '**Yes, a sequel'** won for more **30 votes** with **"****Yes! Do it with a lemon scene, please or I'll kill you! (23 votes)'** with '**Sasuke has to be the Seme (22)'** .

And I did it. Here is your story, a continuation for "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Uzumaki Naruto"…Oh god, it's going to be good, I have already set the plot in my mind. It's going to be short, like 6 chaps but it will have everything you guys needed to know. Please review and let me know if you like it. Yes, it's very important or else I'll ignored and continue my list of fics to-do- which is MOVE ON.

**LEMON ALERT! IN THIS CHAPTER LEMON SCENE= SEX SCENE= MALExMALE **

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own NARUTO and any other characters that I might use in this story. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_**Chapter One: New World**_

"_Ahh-h Sasuke-ee!"_

"_Mmhn…Na-ruto …God…I'm coming…"_

"_Sas-suke! H-harder!…" _

Loud, eliciting moans were the sounds emanating from their Otokage's bedroom of which the guards heard throughout the halls ever since a blond beauty arrived.

Uchiha Sasuke, known as the Otokage, was currently inside his chamber with his lover, Uzumaki Naruto, having a second round of steaming hot sex. This was a routine the guards were all too familiar with considering the libido their leader possessed. Plus, who in their right mind would deny that hot sexy kitsune he was fucking?

-SEXY KITSUNE-NARUTO-

It's been a month since both Naruto and Sasuke arrived at Otogakure.

The villagers were surprised to see such a beauty walking through the _busy_ streets of Otogakure. Most of them knew who he was, while others admired his ethereal beauty from afar wondering who the mysterious boy was.

Sasuke decided to show Naruto around the village he helped re-construct, along with some others, but it was mostly because of him that this village was now prosperous and growing.

The blond enjoyed the short tour around the village and compared the new Otogakure with the old one when Orochimaru was the Otokage.

There were no more underground bases, convoluted experiments or dangerous ninja mercenaries running around and that the people were treated differently. But one of the more significant changes was the new line of defense. Like Konohagakure, Otogakure had an enormous wall encasing the village protecting it from outside intruders. The difference though was that this wall had an extra layer, like a powerful barrier akin to the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment (**1**), but this one was permanent that did not require someone to continuously perform the justsu in order to keep the barrier up; only Sasuke knew how to do it and because it was he who constructed the barrier in the first place did he know everything about it.

Overall, the new Otogakure was a high ranking village now thanks to last heir of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke.

Though currently, said Uchiha was not in a good mood right now.

Groaning with disdain at the lustful stares Naruto was receiving, mostly from the men, Sasuke increased his speed. The faster they got inside the better, especially from those horny perverts that dared to gander at his blond kitsune.

Everyone at the village was stunned to see, Uzumaki Naruto, the hero from Konohagakure in Otogakure. Not because of the Uchiha, but because this village was the cause of Naruto's darkest times, along with Sasuke's.

Smiling at everyone, people were surprised to see a happy, loving and caring blond not at all an angry, avenger man they thought he'd be.

Immediately, Naruto was welcomed with open arms and of course _extra_ attention from those who were lured in by his looks.

Too bad the Uchiha made it clear that Naruto was **his**, by sealing _his_ lips to _Naruto's_ in front of _them_, marking what was _his_ since the _very_ beginning.

Groans and jealous-filled curses for snagging the blond before anyone else were the only things could Sasuke hear.

Ah, it was music to his ears.

He smirked in victory.

He then took his blond to where he would be residing at for the rest of his stay and Sasuke smiled feeling the change in atmosphere and overall mood the moment Naruto walked into **their** home.

And he loved every minute of it.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Naruto couldn't believe it that he was actually here with Sasuke, _his_ Sasuke! He was glad that the raven had showed him the village and my god he was very impressed with the new Otogakure.

After the tour they both journey up to their new house.

The house – scratch that – the _mansion_ was a three story building with white brick walls and the Uchiha symbol imprinted within in each wall. Inside, the colors of a deep red and black accented the antique furniture and overall color theme of the house.

The mansion consisted of eight bedrooms rooms, four marble-stoned bathrooms, two living rooms each containing a chimney with a fireplace of its own, a rather grand and magnificent dining room, a library stocked with infinite amounts of books, a study and last but not least, a remarkable kitchen fit for the finest culinary chef himself.

At the back of the house, Sasuke had a training ground and a small garden with a koi pond residing in the middle. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke had flowers, so what? It was for his beloved Naruto, since he knew that the blond loved nature.

Overall, the house was _humongous_, but since Sasuke wanted the best of the best for his blond, he didn't care about the prize or size.

Naruto headed toward the master bedroom and he was awed and star struck by what he saw.

A king size bed that could easily fit eight people was in the middle. Decorated with silky midnight black and scarlet red linens made of the finest material and to Naruto's delight, matching marshmallow-looking pillows propped up at the top of the bed inviting him to just snuggle it and test its softness.

On each side of the bed were matching side tables for putting personal items and belongings on. A mahogany antique chest was positioned at the end of the regal bed that matched the drawers and vanity table that was placed around the room. Black trimmed curtains with a vivid crimson sash allowed a limited quantity of sunlight into the room giving the place an ethereal feel. As if one walked into some place sacred and was immobile as they were inspired by its majestic quality.

Sasuke without wasting any more time walked behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around the blonde's slender waist and asked in a sultry voice, "Why don't we skip dinner and have fun in _our _new bed?" he purred in delight and excitement.

Naruto shivered feeling Sasuke's hot breath caress his skin and having Sasuke's hard erection pressing into him from behind didn't help either. Being in Sasuke's strong and toned arms, Naruto instantly melted and meekly nodded in agreement.

Slowly, Sasuke turned Naruto around and closed the gap with a passionate kiss. The Uchiha slowly guided Naruto to the bed and laid him down without breaking the kiss.

Warm and needy hands descend onto the blonde's body and began to gently peel away his kimono. Naruto writhed and moaned as every touch and caress made every sensitive part of his skin feel enflamed. He gasped and held back a moan as one of Sasuke's daring hands rolled one of his nipples.

A dark chuckle was heard as another hand caressed his tan skin, "God Naruto…we only did it once and I'm already addicted to your body," Sasuke admitted huskily.

Seeing that he was the only one naked, Naruto slowly traced Sasuke's six-pack feeling the hard abdominal muscles tightening as they contracted as the Uchiha arched into his touch, when finally he reached his destination.

Naruto purposely gave a small tug on the obi of his seme's kimono, slowly untying his '_present'_. Sasuke, not being the patient type, growled as the blond continued to tease him and was torturing him with the slow undressing. The Uchiha then decided to take matters into his own hands and ripped his kimono off roughly, surprising Naruto who squeaked at the hungry look his lover had on his face.

"Sasuke! Now you need to buy another one like it to replace…the one…that you…destroyed!" Naruto tried to sound stern he really did, but it was kind of hard since his lungs mysteriously forgot how to function and his voice had taken a breathy quality to it due to the sight of Sasuke's perfectly toned body hovering right above him.

"Why?" he asked while taking off his boxers letting his hard-rock cock free and hissed when cold air hit him.

"Mmhn…or else…you won't get any…you looked sexy with that kimono, but now…ahh!-" Naruto moaned after he felt Sasuke's cock at his entrance.

"Alright, but promise me that I get some, whenever I want…"

"Y-yes…whatever- j-just fuck me…NOW!"

"Of course my love, as you wish…"

Following his uke's orders, he put two digits in his mouth, wetting the two digits as much as possible.

Sasuke pulled his soaked fingers from his mouth and slipped one saliva-coated finger deep inside Naruto's quivering hole, which caused the already tense blond to become even tenser, making it increasingly hard for Sasuke's finger to move any further.

"Now Naruto…you need to relax or else it'll hurt like hell," Sasuke ordered.

"Ahh-h!…E-easier to say than done, teme-e!" he moaned loudly as Sasuke hit that special spot.

Naruto nodded quickly before releasing a shaky breath and tried his best to relax his tense muscles.

Feeling Naruto relax considerably, Sasuke pushed his finger in further before adding another. Naruto gasped as Sasuke's fingers pushed deeper before adjusting the angle of his fingers and finding Naruto's prostate easily.

"Ahh-h- Sasuke!" Naruto desperately clawed at the sheets, trying to keep a hold onto reality as Sasuke continued to teasingly touch Naruto's prostate before finally adding the final finger.

Naruto moaned throatily as he felt a familiar burning heat coiling in his stomach as Sasuke pulled his fingers out and then thrust them back in. God, Sasuke was making him moan like a cheap bitch, and, god he loved it! Sasuke couldn't help but marvel at how absolutely beautiful and delicious Naruto looked blushing and gasping in pleasure as his fingers pumped in and out of his quivering tight hole.

While Naruto continued to make out delicious noises that coaxed the Uchiha on he took this moment to prepare his cock with his own semen (yeah, the perv's libido was stronger than anything), since he couldn't take it anymore and just wanted to fuck Naruto into next week.

Sasuke smirked before he removed his fingers completely which earned him a whine of protest from the squirming blond. He then raised Naruto's other leg over his shoulders and leaned down, his handsome face only a couple of inches away from a blushing blonde's.

"Ready?" He asked, but then plunged deep inside Naruto before the blond could answer or make a move.

Naruto screamed due to the pain and from the pleasure he felt at the sudden entry, but Sasuke quickly muffled the sound by giving the blond a bruising kiss as he waited for Naruto to adjust.

Sasuke felt Naruto move his hips and took that as his indication to move. So Sasuke smirked into the kiss and pulled out half way before thrusting back in. This caused Naruto to tear his mouth away from Sasuke's impossibly hot one and moaned loudly as Sasuke pulled back out again and readjusted his angle before plunging back in, hitting Naruto's prostate repeatedly.

Naruto continued to pant and moan as Sasuke continued slamming into him and the raven's scorching mouth wasn't making matters any better as it returned to nipping and licking along the blonde's neck marking Naruto as **his**.

"Ngh…ah…hah…Sa-s-suke!" He panted out as Sasuke gripped Naruto's erection and began pumping along with his thrusts. He could feel his orgasm coming and began massaging the blonde's balls. Naruto cried out in pleasure as he ejected all over their stomachs, Sasuke following shortly after.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and lay down beside him trying to come down from the high he felt in order to go to sleep.

But, little did he know, that his blond had other plans for him…

Naruto opened his cerulean blue eyes and fast as the lighting grabbed Sasuke semi-hard cock and impaled himself; moaning at the pain mix with pleasure.

"SHIT!" Sasuke yelled out, caught by surprise by his blond but loved the new position, and of course, he found it a sexy turn on that it was Naruto who initiated it instead this time.

The raven grabbed Naruto's hips humming in delight as he thrust into that tight hole receiving delectable moans from his uke.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms seeing as they were the only things he could hold on to and began to ride Sasuke's cock eagerly.

"F-fuck! Fuck. So big…" Naruto panted as Sasuke filled him completely. It felt so good. "Fucking huge. So hot…"

Sasuke smirked, "And you'll be getting more of this monster, babe…", he replied sexily his deep voice making Naruto excited and hot all at the same time.

"…OH-_god- Sasuke!" _

Naruto threw his head back and released a pleasured scream when Sasuke delivered a hard thrust into his prostate.

"_YES- I…wa-want…m-more…yes, yes…o-oh…S-SASUKE!_" Naruto moaned in ecstasy.

Hearing his uke's demands Sasuke happily complied.

"Shit! Sa_suke!…_" Naruto moaned as he gripped tightly onto the raven's arms, pushing down, meeting Sasuke's thrusts. Naruto screamed and cried in pleasure, quickly losing it as he came all over his and Sasuke's chest. Feeling Naruto inner walls tighten he gave one final thrust moaning out Naruto's name and filled his blond with his semen who didn't complain at all.

Panting and satisfied from their previous act, Sasuke embraced his lover, who had collapsed on top of him, as they both drifted off to slumber land.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

***Konoha***

"Tsunade, tomorrow it's November 11th…" Kakashi announced putting his book back inside his pocket.

"Kakashi, I know that, so what?" she smiled. An image of his blonde came to her mind, filling her with happiness, knowing that he's having a great time with the handsome _Ryusuke_.

Grabbing another pile of papers her smile remained she then hummed happily completely ignoring Kakashi's comment.

"Shouldn't Naruto be here by now?" his tone caused Tsunade to stop her actions and looked at him seriously.

"Kakashi…get to your point now." she ordered hastily. Her current happy mood fleeting as the pervy Jounin continued to talk.

Sighing Kakashi replied, "Did Naruto tell you _who_ Ryusuke was? The real _him_?"

"What do you mean '_the real him'_?" Tsunade due to her haste, quickly stood up knocking her chair down in the process and sent a glare at the nervous ninja.

"Y-you know, Ryusuke…who's actually is…Sa-"

TBC

_Maybe_

(1) Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment: The Sound Four create a box-like barriers with themselves placed at the barrier's corners. The barrier does not allow anyone to enter or exit so long as the Sound Four are unharmed. Those who come into contact with it burst into purple flame. To prevent those trapped within the barrier from attacking them, the Sound Four create secondary barriers surrounding themselves.

**Author's Note:**

Okay! First chapter is over! Fin (Spanish) Finito (Italian), finished (English), 終えた (Japanese), 畢 (Chinese) Fini (French) selesai (Indonesian) what else, ah-h slang, it's a wrap Yo!

-Also correct if any translation is wrong . . . hahah-

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!**

**WITHOUT YOU (naruto), OUR SEME SASUKE ****WOULD PROBABLY BE PAIRED BY SAKURA (eww), OR THE WORST, I'LL BE WRITING SASU(GIRL) NOT MY SASASUNARU! YOU'RE OUR FAVORITE UKE EVER! PLUS, YOU MADE OUR SASUKE HAPPY! – even if he acts like a bastard, sometimes- **

God, I'm so happy with this chapter…tell me your thoughts about my lemon scene…

**Claire**: *blushes* Lemon scene…oh my…I was _sooo_ not prepared for that! xD

**Fer**: But haven't you read lemons before? O.O

**Claire**: Yes! XD But I've never uhm…"beta'd" one before o-o'' Haha! XD *goes into fangirl mode at the SasuNaru smex action* Ahh… 8D

**Fer**: *laughs* Claire, there was a warning you know!

**Claire**: Yes, I know OwO'' But still… x3 kyaa~ *wiggles around and grabs a pillow and covers face* that was too hot for this fangirl, I swear I kept blushing as I continued to edit this, LOL! XD

Anyways! Thank you guys for voting and wasting your time for this stupid, lame story of mine.

But, I promise that this…will be an awesome story soon!

Of course, with the help of an awesome beta, Claire.

Anyways, review and let me know if you think I should continue. If I see that nobody really cares, I'll just move on hahah- move on (I was going to said MOVE ON title of my story) with MOVE ON chapter 11.

-Fer3333


	2. Missing You

**Beta'ed by****: **SilverxStarlight

" Talking "

' _Thoughts'_

***Date/Time Frame***

_~Previously on "__A New Beginning"~_

"_Should Naruto be here by now?" his tone made Tsunade stopped her movements and looked at him._

"_Kakashi . . . get to your point now," she ordered. Her mood was destroyed by the suspicious perv. _

_Sighing, he said "Did Naruto tell you who Ryusuke was? The real him?" _

"_What do you mean 'the real him'?" impatient, she stood up knocking the chair down and making Kakashi take one step back._

"_y-you know, Ryusuke, who's actually is . . . Sa-"_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_**Chapter Two: Missing You**_

"_y-you know, Ryusuke, who's actually is . . . Sa-"_

"TSUNADE-SAMA! I'M SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING B-BUT WE NEED YOU!" Sakura suddenly yelled out, her chest heaving as she gulped in air due to her running all the way to the Hokage tower because of a sudden emergency that happened in the hospital.

"Wha-? SAKURA! Damn!" Tsunade released an annoyed sigh. "Fine. I'll be there. Go ahead and prepare everything for me, now leave!"

"B-but Tsunade-sama everything is already set-" Sakura stuttered only to be cut off by Tsunade's commanding tone.

"JUST GO!"

"H-hai!..." And with that the pink-haired girl hastily bowed and left the room.

Tsunade then turned around and faced the scared Jounin as she pinned him down with a glare, "Tell me what you were going to say…you've got 3 minutes."

Gulping, Kakashi tried to reason with the busty blonde. "Tsunade-sama, it will be better if I tell you after the surgery. We don't want any errors, right?" He rubbed his neck due to his nervousness and hoped that he bought himself some time.

Tsunade reluctantly agreed, "Fine. I'll summon you when I'm done."

And with that she left, leaving a relieved perv behind.

'_Oh Naruto.'_

**-*Three Hours Later* In a Small Restaurant -**

"Man, I miss _my_ blond." Sai sighed for the umpteenth time.

"You're a total loser, you know. You should've confessed to him while he was here. You know when he was _still_ _**single**_, but no, you acted like a coward and now you've missed your chance." Kiba stated while grabbing the last slice of meat who in return received a deadly glare from Chouji.

"Leave him alone," Shikamaru reprimanded, "Plus Naruto still loves Sasuke. I don't think he feels the same way towards him Kiba, especially since he's always insulting him, isn't that right Sai?"

"But Shikamaru I've changed! I know what I did in the past was horrible, but now I'm a _new_ Sai!" The pale man exclaimed.

"Haha, _sure_." The lazy ninja retorted back fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sai were having a little gathering at a local restaurant in town.

Once in a while, everyone would come together and talk about what's been happening in their lives in order to keep up to date with one another since they rarely saw each other nowadays. This was the best way to be together, even if it was only once a month.

The four of them were waiting for the rest of the Rookie Nine to show up, and the sound of laughter and curses made them turn their heads toward the entrance already knowing the group that was approaching.

Ino, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shino and TenTen were walking towards them. They smiled and waved when they spotted the rest of the crew.

Everyone took their time in greeting each other and having quick conversations about how the other had changed since the last get-together. They then ordered as soon as everyone was seated. And at last once upon arrival of their meals they ate calmly and conversed among one another about their most common topic: Naruto.

"I miss him!"

"Yeah, me too!"

Both Ino and Sakura whined in unison.

"I wonder what he and that _bastard_ are doing." Sai inquired immediately feeling furious for even thinking about the possibilities of them being together like some sort of… _couple_. Oh how he loathed that image!

Sakura snorted. "I bet he's trying to get Naruto's attention. But c'mon, we all know that Naruto loves Sasuke, even if Ryusuke is sexy as hell, he will NEVER look at him the same way as he did for Sasuke-kun." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

All of them nodded their heads in agreement knowing that it was the truth.

"I thought that he was supposed to return today, right?" Neji asked speaking for the first time since he got there.

"Now that you mention it, he probably already sent a message or something." Sakura answered, but couldn't help feeling a bit unsettled about situation since Naruto would always kept in touch with at _least_ one of them.

An awkward silence rippled throughout the entire group as they continued to eat their meals.

That is, until someone finally broke through the uncomfortable tension that lingered in the air.

"Guys, I've been thinking-"

"OH-H he thinks! It's the end of the world!" Sakura laughed and dodged a piece of raw fish aimed her way.

"Hey! I'm being serious here!" Kiba huffed out in annoyance and continued, "Anyways, I might be a little paranoid or something, but there's something that's been bugging me lately and…I'm kind of scared."

"What do you mean? Scared of what?" Shikamaru asked forgetting his meal as he focused his attention toward the dog-lover.

"Well, you see…at Naruto's birthday I saw Ryusuke-san making a clone, followed by the clone leaving the room…and guess where he was headed?"

"To the toilet?"

"NO! This is serious, dammit!" Kiba scolded feeling the annoyance settling within him for not being taken as seriously as he wanted. "Well, since I couldn't leave I ordered Akamaru to follow him. After ten minutes, he picked up his trail that lead him straight to…the Uchiha compound." This time he frowned and his face contorted into one of confusion. "From what Akamaru told me Ryusuke's chakra, or scent, was the only one present at the spot, but then he recognized another scent that suddenly appeared." He stopped to look at the others who had abandoned their meals as well and were all engrossed with listening to his story.

"C'mon dog-breath tell us!" One exclaimed out of impatience.

Kiba sighed and rubbed his hands together, "It was Sasuke's. His scent was all over the place. I know- shut up! Let me explain it you first! When I saw Ryusuke making a clone without anyone acknowledging it I had ordered Akamaru to pee on the floor, and of course, Ryusuke's clone didn't even notice and he stepped on the dried pee. Then, I sent Akamaru to investigate." Kiba paused making sure everyone was following along with his explanation. "Like I said the trail led Akamaru to the Uchiha compound."

Everyone waited with baited breath as the dog-lover continued to tell his discoveries of the mysterious Kage.

"Akamaru started to investigate the area, smelling and bringing back clues. And it was Sasuke's scent that led him to Ryusuke, who was speaking with Kakashi." He took a sip from his drink and continued, "I mean…I know I'm crazy to say this, but I think _Sasuke_ _**is**_ Ryusuke…why else would he go to the Uchiha's compound? Let alone take his time to go visit it?"

He looked at the others and waited for someone to agree with him. Maybe. Just maybe he wasn't all that crazy for coming to this assumption?

And he waited…and waited…

Until finally Sakura broke the trance that everyone seemed to be in as they took in the information. "Kiba, please do us a favor…and never mention _his_ name again." She requested with a hard look in her eyes.

Sakura turned away from him sighing and ignored the little voice that hoped what Kiba had said was true, but let's face it, she knew that Sasuke didn't have a reason to come back to Konoha. This place was just full of heart-wrenching memories for the raven and not to mention the danger of it was alarming not only for him but for the citizens as well. A rouge ninja who abandoned their village was considered very dangerous and would be dealt with immediately.

_'He should know that the moment he steps one foot inside the village he'll be captured by Naruto and me or any by ANBU's lurking around…' _Sakura looked toward the ground despondently._ 'Oh Naruto, he's probably having a __**terrible**__ time, __**pretending**__ to like someone who looks so much like Sasuke…' _She clenched her fists with so much force that it almost broke skin. '_I just hope he comes back unharmed, and I can also talk to him about some dating services I found.'_ Sakura thought believing that her long-term blond teammate needed to move on.

"For once, I agree with forehead-girl." Ino announced and proceeded with finishing her meal while ignoring some odd looks that were sent her way.

"**WHAT**? I'm being fucking **serious**! Uchiha Sasuke was _here_!" Kiba bellowed out, enraged at all the disbelieving stares he got, "….I-I know he was here…a-and we all know that he wanted to kill Naruto…that's a good reason for him to come back!" he yelled desperately in hopes that at least one of them would listen to him.

_'Is it so hard to believe that I, for once, did my very best?'_ Kiba wondered dejectedly.

"Well, I think you might be right, Kiba."

Everyone turned around to look at the person who had voiced his agreement with the spiky-haired brunet.

"Shikamaru, you of all people would believe this…this convoluted tale of his?" The look on the Hyuuga's face was that of confusion since now the genius of the group agreed with Kiba. It didn't make any sense – Kiba's only evidence was a report from his dog – but to have the lazy genius also believing that Ryusuke could be the infamous Uchiha…well now it was getting serious.

"Hey, guys, we're not going to fight for something stupid okay? If we're going to fight, I rather beat that pale-ass Uchiha not each other, especially since we are arguing about something that we're not even so sure about." Sai reasoned. He poured some sake and took a sip.

"Kiba, you said that you ordered Akamaru to follow Ryusuke and it led him to the Uchiha Compound, right?"

Kiba nodded his head in confirmation.

Shikamaru was about to open his mouth, but the pink-haired girl cut him off.

"But why would Ryusuke-san waste his time going to that abandoned neighborhood? No one really goes there anymore."

It did not make any sense for Sakura. Ryusuke couldn't be Sasuke…the Sasuke she knew would never step one foot near the house that was full of the haunting memories of his past.

She shook her head. It just didn't add up.

'_The Sasuke I know would just go directly to Naruto's apartment…' _She tilted her head deep in thought,_ 'but now that I think about it…it wouldn't surprise me if Kiba's story was true, knowing how powerful Sasuke has become.'_

But still…there were so many unknowns that left them all doubtful of the validity of Kiba's story, no matter how much they hoped that the Uchiha would come back by his own volition.

"Ryusuke-san is not Sasuke-kun." She put down her chop-sticks on the table and faced her teammates. "If he was Sasuke, we would have noticed since his chakra signature is very distinct or it could have been a genjutsu, but none of us have noticed anything different, right?" She glanced at everyone around her studying their faces.

"I agree with Sakura. If it was a genjutsu, I would have noticed it right away." Neji answered.

"Okay, okay…like always I'm wrong, I got it." Kiba said arms over his chest and with an annoyed expression marring his face. "I'm tired of this whole commotion already…even when I was the one who started it."

Sakura sighed, reaching for the new battle of sake and gave them a bittersweet smile.

"So what else is new?"

And just like that the incident was forgotten as they resumed their usual chatter, albeit it was a bit more restrained than before with that lingering doubt and question that nagged at everybody's mind.

Just _who_ was that person they let Naruto be with?

**SasuNaru-Yaoi-Fer3333**

-***3 a.m.* Otogakure-**

Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto was sleeping sound fully with his handsome husband-to-be. Both were hugging each other with serene expressions on their faces.

It was then that suddenly something happened to Naruto.

Like lighting, the blond awoke and abruptly stood up and ran to the bathroom - directly to the toilet.

Sasuke who was rudely awoken from his peaceful slumber due to sudden disappearance of his lover - who didn't notice that he had pushed him out of the bed in his haste - was now frowning in distaste.

The raven stood up and walked calmly to the bathroom where his lovely blond was puking last night's dinner.

"Naruto-koi…This is the third time this has happened, what is going on?" Sasuke growled out in frustration. If anyone else had heard him they might think he was pissed, but Naruto knew better, his raven was just worried and agitated at not knowing what was plaguing his poor kitsune.

Naruto rested his head on the cool surface of the bathtub next to him feeling completely exhausted and nauseous.

"Are you feeling okay? Did you throw-up like this when you were at Konoha as well?" Sasuke's deep inquiring voice made Naruto shiver.

"It's just probably from all the food I ate. And yes, it happened once, remember? Coming to Otogakure, I threw-up like crazy!" Naruto felt the nausea fade away with every passing minute thanks to Kyuubi. Thus, he declared himself better and stood up, but due to his weakened state that sudden movement was too much for him because the next thing he knew he saw himself falling.

Well, thank god he wasn't alone.

Two strong arms grabbed him in time before Naruto made contact with the floor – the hard marble floor.

A pink tinge dusted over his cheeks as he looked up towards his savior.

"Thanks Sasuke..." He whispered in gratitude and buried his face onto the soft fabric of his lover's shirt and inhaled his calming scent.

Sasuke frowned at the lack of enthusiasm in Naruto's voice and gathered him up into his arms. "Something is definitely wrong. First thing in the morning we are going to go see the village doctor." He declared leaving no room for arguments.

Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms loosely around his lover's neck.

"Alright." He answered in defeat. He was really no match against Sasuke whenever the Uchiha was in his "over-protective" mode. It was like talking to a wall – a fucking stone brick wall if he might add. The Uchiha did not budge on his decisions whenever it concerned his health and what was best for him.

Sasuke gently placed Naruto on the soft bed and wrapped him up with the satin sheets making sure he wouldn't get cold.

"Teme…you didn't have to carry me…I could have walked back." Naruto pouted and blushed while secretly loving the attention coming from his raven-haired god.

"I know you can walk, after all, you are very strong but…" He paused as he lied down next to Naruto and climbed on top of the blushing blond, "You're very important to me Naruto." He nuzzled his lover's neck and placed butterfly kisses all the way up to the blonde's jawline. "And if something ever happened to you, god - I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you…"

Naruto raised a tanned hand to brush away the dark locks that covered the Uchiha's handsome face and hid him from view after that confession. He then felt Sasuke take a hold of his hand and placed it onto his pale yet smooth cheek as he stared back at Naruto with a look of fierce determination shining through those smoky black eyes. "That's why I'll take care of you and protect you no matter what." And with that said he claimed the delectable lips of his unsuspecting blond who he eagerly complied with his lover's ministrations and kissed him back with equal fervor.

He had nothing to worry about as long as Sasuke was at his side…everything would be alright. Together they would overcome any obstacle life could throw at them.

Little did they know how unpredictable life could really be…


	3. The Shocking News

**Beta'ed by: me . . Sorry, for the mistakes by beta is having a tough time with her computer . . . **

" Talking "

' _Thoughts'_

***Date/Time Frame***

_~Previously on "A New Beginning"~_

_He had nothing to worry about as long as Sasuke was at his side…everything would be alright. Together they would overcome any obstacle life could throw at them._

_Little did they know how unpredictable life could really be…_

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_**Chapter Three: The Shocking News**_

"Hello. Name, please?" The receptionist said. She didn't looked up to see the guest, she just did what she usually do, so, when she finally look up, she squeaked, adjusting her glasses and standing up to bowed down at the Otokage.

"I'm so sorry Otokage-Sama, please accept my apologies and-" she was cut off by a deep voice that belong to the mighty, Otokage.

"It's okay. After all, you were doing your job, and, I'm a regular patient like everyone else, so, if I need to wait, then I shall wait." Sasuke said with a soft smile on his handsome face, making the girl blush from head to toe.

"H-hai . . . I'll let the doctor know that you're here, okay." she ran, taking some papers with her, to the other room where Dr. Romero was.

Sasuke walked back to the waiting room, where a sexy, nervous Kitsune was waiting; to deep in his own thoughts that he failed to noticed said raven that had just sat next to him.

Sasuke knew Naruto was nervous about his current state. I mean, of course, who wouldn't be worry when you're puking every day, early in the morning, for no good reason?

"Naruto calm down." Naruto jumped a little, hearing Sasuke's voice.

With a small smile, he said, "I'm trying but no matter what I think, something tells me that something _is_ wrong . . . I'm scared Suke." Sasuke sighed.

To be honest, he was also scared of what his love might have. Random mood swings, puking every-mornings, and if he was right . . . Naruto had gained weight, even when he pukes every meal?

Sasuke looked at the doctor's door, hoping to get his turn soon. He can't just wait and see his dobe worry face anymore.

Hearing the doctor's ruthless voice, yelling at her secretary for getting extra patients, who didn't have an appointment, Sasuke rose from his seat and walked up to her.

"Romero . . . I need you to check my husband, _now._" it wasn't a question it was an order. He knew that he should've followed the rules, after all, he had said he'll wait but after watching his dobe . . . fuck rules . . . he's the god damn Otokage! He could break any rules if he wants to.

Romero-San just watched him, a single eyebrow raised, clearly shocked with him, especially since he was _the_ Otokage.

Turning his body around, facing him, she looked back, searching for Naruto; only to frowned when she noticed the pale face, dark rings around Naruto's eyes.

"Ichigo! Cancel ALL my appointments for today. After that I want you to go home and rest, close everything and . . . take all your things with you. I need to assist our Otokage-sama." Sasuke rolled his eyes, yes, he did.

Ichigo began to make calls, canceling all today's appointments. Romero-San walk, passing Sasuke to kneel down, in front of Naruto.

"Naruto-San what's the matter with you? Are you eating healthy meals or just your junk . . . what's the name- a-hh ramen, isn't?" she smiled warmly, after said Kitsune looked at her, eyes widened; giving her a bright smiled.

"Yuimi-Chan!" Naruto bounced at her, hugging the woman.

Sasuke growled, clearly pissed that even after days without the woman, Naruto still had a soft spot for her. And, of course, to add his misery, she made him smiled! And that's not the worst; she had insulted Naruto's favorite food, ramen, and got away without receiving a punch?

"OMG! I thought you were coming back next month! Yuimi-chan I missed you so much. How was your trip? Did you bring me something? Yui-" he was cut off by Yuimi,

"You didn't answer my question Naruto." Yuimi's sweet voice became cold, transforming into the doctor she was known. Naruto seemed to know, and shivered, knowing that soon, he'll be in so much trouble.

"Hmmmn, well, is not that I don't eat . . . is just that sometimes I'm not that hungry . . . so, I skip meals once in while, but don't worry; I'll start eating and this time, for real." he said. He tried to give her his best smile, but failed when she stood up and walked inside her office.

After five minutes, Sasuke and Naruto had stay outside, waiting well; Sasuke knew how the woman worked. . He was just waiting for her to explode.

"UCHIHA NARUTO . . . WHAT HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR, GET INSIDE NOW!" she roared.

Naruto jumped, still hoping that his puppy-eyes trick and sweet smiles might have work on Yuimi, but like always; it never worked.

Naruto ran without saying a word to Sasuke and got inside the room.

Sasuke smirked.

'_Well, now, we definitely will know what's wrong with Naruto.'_

And so, knowing that Naruto was in good hands, he calmly waited for Yuimi's diagnostic.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Naruto and Yuimi met days after he arrived to Oto.

Since Naruto arrived sick; throwing up, more than two times during the trip to Oto; Sasuke took him to Yuimi.

Sasuke had found Yuimi, who was a prisoner, at one of Orochimaru's hide-outs. She was well known for her healing Jutsus, rare ones that is, but as well for the beautiful woman that she is. Some even dare to say that Orochimaru favorite her due her special traits, more than the four eye of Kabuto, who worshipped him til the end.

But that was not the way she _met _her.

She had saved his life more than ten times, during his time with Orochimaru.

And because of that, he knew right away that he'll need her in the future.

Why?

Simple; because she trusted her and knew, after the first time she had healed him, he knew that she wasn't like everyone else. She was different.

And he was right.

So, when it was time to leave the old-perv, he asked her to come with him; offering his help in whatever her goals for the future were; in exchange for her loyalty and her skills.

Let's just say, that if Yuimi was a Konoha's citizen, she would've been the luckiest girl in konoha, _and_ the first girl who Sasuke considered strong enough to be in his team.

Sasuke, who never paid attention to any girl, or kept track on who was the strongest Kunoichi, _**hell**_, or even dreamt in his right mind that one day, he'll be begging her, a _girl_, to come with him and join his team.

Well, like he had said earlier; she's different and unique, so that's why he did _that_.

So, after settling everything, concerning the city, Sasuke decided to make Yuimi in charge of Otogakure's General Hospital.

It was a bonus that Sasuke had found out that indeed, Yuimi had studied Medical-nin, thanks to her knowledge of various Jutsus and excellent chakra control.

Therefore, Sasuke immediately took Naruto with her.

And that's where they met . . . and

It was the opposite of love at first sight, because in this case, Yuimi and Naruto became friends right away.

Yuimi was strict, cold when it came down to her job as a doctor, but, outside of the hospital; she's was the sweetest person one could ever met.

And that's why both connected, due their same personalities and strange behaviors as well.

At first, Sasuke had thought that Yuimi liked Naruto. In returned, he received several injuries in his body like; broken bones and a punishment that Sasuke could never forget . . . Yuimi had, somehow, which til this day, Sasuke remains clueless on how she did it but she put him a seal. . In his most precious part of his body, in his . . . dick, yes! The crazy bitch put a seal, YES! A Fuckin Seal, a seal that consisted of his _mini_-Sasuke to stopped working properly.

And the worst is that Naruto had noticed the _big_ change, due his properly state to walk and not limp, hence he tried to help him. And by helping him, he meant; having Naruto strip-tease in front of him every night, hoping he'll get _mini_-Sasuke aroused. But in the end; nothing worked, even with all those naughty things, Sasuke wished to get _again_, still . . . nothing.

It was until Sasuke finally apologized to Yuimi, of course after many different apologies; Yuimi had finally freed Sasuke.

After that awful experience, Yuimi was send to the land of waves, said village paid a generous amount of money for her assistance.

She had agreed immediately, loving the idea of traveling outside the village, since she never had travel before; she was ready within hours.

Her strip was planned for a month, but apparently something had happened because now, she was in the hospital and checking Naruto.

Well, at least now, Sasuke knows Naruto's health will get better.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-Inside Yuimi-Sama's office-

"Alright; take your shirt off and lay down." she ordered him.

Doing what he was told, he took off his shirt and lay down on the big table next to her desk.

After checking every part of his body, the next part were easy; the questions.

"Alright, when did you start puking?" she looked for any signs of him lying.

"Mmhn, I guess . . ." she frowned.

"God-dammit! I want answers!" she yelled.

"Sorry . . . first time; when I arrived to Oto but in total . . . 5 days, mornings _and_ nights."

"Okay. What other symptoms do you have, other than throwing up?"

"I tend to get dizzy, my chakra runs out quickly; is like _something_ is eating up all my chakra, and you know I have the fox what other-"

'_Oh shit! If I'm right, plus he has the fox inside him, probably he doesn't have a clue about what bijuu's really can do. Shit, forget about more stupid questions, he just answer me everything . . . well,'_

"Are you sexually active?"

Blushing from head to toe, Naruto nodded.

"Since when? When was your first time? Did you get or gave?" she asked him with a stern stare.

"YUIMI-CHAN!" he blushed even more, if that was possible, not wanting to answer but knowing Yuimi, he needed to answer.

"ANSWER, UZUMAKI!"

"F-first time, one month ago with two days. And after that horrible accident when someone had put a seal on Sasuke . . . every night, thanks to Sasuke's amazing libido." shame was all he felt, Yuimi was like a sister to him, and been asked by her was really uncomfortable.

"Still, you didn't answer what I needed to know."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he tilted his head to the side in a cute manner.

"Naruto . . . okay, let me be more specific. In your relationship with Sasuke; who's the Seme?"

" . . . . . . "

Yuimi groaned.

"Fine, don't get mad or blush like crazy okay after this. Did you let Sasuke cum inside you? You know, did you let Sasuke put his dick inside you, make you moan and then, he released his semen inside you?" she explained. Of course, just to make it worst for Naruto, she had created an illusion of him and Sasuke fucking each other brains, she smirked when Naruto almost fainted.

"YUIMI-CHAN!"

It was to much for Naruto, Yuimi had always been a closet pervert, always enjoying making Naruto blush.

"Well," she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting,

"Yes, Sasuke did cum inside me" he whispered the last part, embarrassed; his ego now ruin forever.

'_Alright, now, I know what's gotten inside him and make him puke and weak . . . it seems that my little Uchiha is slowly growing and needs more of his mommy's chakra.' _She smiled at the thought of Naruto been a mother. It was insane to even thinking about but with all the information she gather, now, it was confirmed.

But, since, it was hard to believe that a man could bear a child, she needed more than just intuition; a pregnancy test, and with that, she could show them _and_ congratulate them for been parents.

"Alright. All I need is a quick test and we're done. I'm going to check yours stomach and see if something wrong inside your intestines. Okay." she lied, it wasn't the time to announce the big news, yet, Sasuke needed to be here.

Making some hand-signs, her chakra visible as she gently touched Naruto's belly.

'_Yes, he's pregnant. . With oh-god.'_ due her happiness, she forgot that Naruto was in front of her, and began to cried.

"Yuimi-chan . . . please, don't scared me . . . why are you crying? I'm going to die right? How many days do I have left? TELL ME!"

After the word 'die' Yuimi woke up, she shook her head, getting her thoughts together and smiled,

"Naru, you're not going to die, silly. I'm going to call Sasuke and then, I'll tell you the big news, okay." she smiled and with her loud, vibrant voice, she called out Sasuke.

Sasuke came in and took the available seat which was next to Naruto.

Naruto had already dressed, ready for the big news from Yuimi.

Sasuke noticed the small blush on Naruto's cheeks right away, perfectly knowing how Naruto's body works.

He smirked, _'Way to go Yuimi; I own you one. You cured my dobe, now, time for some hot-kinky-sex with my __**healthy**__ dobe!' _if he wasn't an Uchiha, he'd have probably had made some kind trick or cheer to show his joy, but, sadly for the audience, he was an Uchiha; so, with a sexy smirk, he showed his emotions.

"What the hell you're smirking? If I were you, I shouldn't even smirk in the first place. Sit your ass down, and listen to what I'm about to say." she smiled evilly. A mysterious glint in her eyes made Sasuke shivered but he obeyed her orders.

She coughed, ready to announce the news.

"Well," Sasuke asked, cutting off Yuimi. She glared at him, but continued.

"As you may know, Naruto, posses Kyuubi No Kitsune, a powerful Bijuu. We don't have much of information but one thing, well; I know one thing for sure . . . bijuu's can give powerful traits to the Jinchuuriki; like, make their Jinchuuriki capable of having babies, just like a woman. Other traits are just a mystery, for now."

Their eyes met, she sighed.

"The information that I'm about to say stays here, okay. Yagurathe Jinchuuriki for Sanbi, the three tails was my old friend. He told me that any Jinchuuriki, if they wish, could actually bare babies, healthy and without any trance of the bijuu's evil chakra on their chakra system. He said, yes I will be risky; since when one man could bear a baby or had the right organs to do so, but that's where the Bijuu comes handy. Kyuubi will create the organs you need, using both of your chakras; mostly Kyuubi's."

She paused for a moment, she knew that this will be a little confusing but they needed to know that this was not a game; it was serious.

Blinking a couple of times, Sasuke asked, "Yuimi, for once, I'm clueless. Just tell us what the hell is wrong with Naruto and stop being a bitch; because I know, that you're enjoying this." Sharingan proudly showing, Sasuke put his hands on both sides of the desk; his chakra uncontrollable

"Sasuke . . . calm down, please." Naruto pleaded, he grabbed Sasuke from his sleeve trying to calm him down a little; totally afraid, of the new dark side he had witness from Sasuke.

Sasuke snapped at Naruto, being stupid enough to forget that it wasn't his fault in the first place.

"WHAT THE FUCK! CAN YOU SEE THAT INSTEAD OF TELLING US WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU . . . SHE'S JUST TELLING US A CRAPPY BED TIME STORY! FUCK!"

He yelled. He grabbed the desk and threw it to the other side and grabbed Yuimi by her neck; and pushed her to the wall, face to face, and he yelled.

"ROMERO . . . TELL US WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH MY HUSBAND, NOW!"

"SASUKE" Naruto was now scared of the outcome if Yuimi didn't say a word. So, knowing that this needed to be stop, he asked her, nicely, with watery eyes pleading her to stop with this madness.

"Yuimi . . . please tell us . . w-what's wrong with me. . . Even if is a bad thing; tell me, please." God, he wanted to cry; a feeling that won't go away told him that whatever it is. . It won't be pretty, or will _definitely_ change his life style forever.

Yuimi smirked evilly at Sasuke, who squeezed her hand tighter, after she smirked at him.

Yuimi knew that Sasuke would snap, but it was earlier than she had expected it.

Yuimi raised her hand, a greenish chakra covering her hand, and touched, with an incredible speed, all Sasuke's chakra's points from his arm; making him paralyze.

Sasuke screamed in pain, but was ready to charge at her, using his other arm; patience, already forgotten.

"YUIMI" Naruto yelled and stood up, knocking the chair down trying to get in between them.

Yuimi saw Naruto, ready to fight, watching him stand in the middle of the two. And that's where she knew, it was time to stop with her mind games, even if it was _fun_.

She looked and saw Sasuke's hand forming his so-famous-Chidori; ready to charge at her.

She raised her right hand and said, "Alright, FUCK SASUKE STOP! YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?"

"**YES! FUCK JUST TELL US!" **he roared, he didn't stop the Chidori just incase she tried to pull something under her sleeve, _again_.

She closed her eyes for a moment, controlling her temper and after minutes, she gave them a smile,

"_**Congratulations**_; Naruto is _pregnant_ . . . with _**twins**_." she clapped her hands together and smiled at them.

Said parents were to shocked, that after the word 'pregnant' they had stopped listening; totally missing the most important thing, Yuimi's last words . . . _twins._

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Well, what you guys think?**

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating. . . this chapter was actually, ready last month but, I patiently waited for my beta, who had problems with her computer. . . but, after having this file in my desktop for to long. . I decided to uploaded . . . even with my mistakes . . . lol . . Don't worry I'll post the new one when she sends me the final one . . . thank you! **

**New Poll: please vote for your favorite, from all my stories! **

**YouTube: Damn utube . . . again, YES they did it again! IF you subscribe to me, sorry to tell you that my account was cancel. . But I did a new one. . .**

**sasunaru13fer13yaoi . . . **

**FB: some people ask me if I have FB. . Creepy. . But I do . . . fer Romero . . . if you want to be my friend, go head. . . I don't bite . . . well, if you were the real Sasuke. . .*_* hahaha, or Itachi ^_^ **

**Just watch out. . There're so many fer's that I didn't believe it at first. . . _**

**Updates: after this, I'm doing MPF SO, stay tune. . **

**Thank again and have a wonderful day/evening. . Goodnight! ^_^**


	4. Confusion & Problems ahead

**Beta'ed by: me . . Sorry, for the mistakes by beta is having a tough time with her computer . . . **

" Talking "

' _Thoughts'_

***Date/Time Frame***

_~Previously on "A New Beginning"~_

"_**Congratulations**__; Naruto is pregnant . . . with __**twins**__." she clapped her hands together and smiled at them._

_Said parents were to shocked, that after the word 'pregnant' they had stopped listening; totally missing the most important thing, Yuimi's last words . . . twins_

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_**Chapter Four: Confusion & Problems ahead**_

'_Oh SHIT!'_

In seconds, Yuimi first reaction was making two clones, each one trying to awake both males who had fainted, after hearing the shocking news.

Minutes after, Sasuke was the first who opened his eyes, immediately, knocking the clone, only to rush to Yuimi, grabbing her by her neck and slamming her to the wall.

"Tell me the truth . . . is he pregnant or not?" he spat, clearly not in the mood for her mind games.

For the first time, since she arrived to Oto, she was surprised by Sasuke's speed _and_ strength, and looking at the deadly Sharingan, she knew that _now_, he was dead serious.

"Y-yes . . ." he let her go, he ignored her, not caring after seeing her coughing, and catching her breath . . . he was to busy thinking about his, _his_ new son that his precious, gorgeous, fuckable blond will give him. . .

'_I'm going to be . . . father . . . a father,' _he smiled; those dark eyes that only knew hatred, before he decided to make Naruto his, those eyes now, sparkled with happiness.

'_Kami, a baby. Formed with my sperm and made inside Naruto. NARUTO, my Naruto and without any help from a random bitch! I'm the happiest man on earth right now . . . but my main concern is Naruto . . . after all, he'll have it. . .'_

He came to his senses, after hearing a soft moan, coming from Naruto.

Without wasting time, Sasuke rush to his side, again pushing Yuimi's clone out of the way, ignoring the colorful words the clone murmured.

"Naru, are you okay?" he asked, concern about his Koi's state.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, wondering why he just fainted, but, like a lightning, he remembered . . . he was, pregnant.

Eyes widened, his right hand, slowly, came down to his belly, caressing slowly, gently – smiling brightly now that he, Uzumaki Naruto, was pregnant and the dad was none other than his love, Uchiha Sasuke.

Crying, with happiness, he looked up to find a pair of worry eyes- Sasuke's.

Sasuke didn't know how to take Naruto's reaction. One; he could be devastated of knowing that he was pregnant, with his child. Two; he probably thinks that now, he's a total weirdo for having, and been, the first male in Konoha's, maybe even the entire world, that was able to bare a child. And last but not least . . . but he doubts it, that maybe, just maybe . . . he was happy to know he was pregnant.

Biting his lip, he didn't know what to say or do right now. So, the only rational thing to do was to wait for Naruto to ask, or say something, and _then_, he could do something or just answer his question.

It didn't take long for him to see a movement, and was caught by surprise, when Naruto jumped, hugged him, crying and saying . . . "Sasuke, oh-h Sasuke, we going to be parents! Parents . . . can you believe that? I'm going to be a mother, wait, no I'm not a female but ahh-h damn you get me right, oh god, I so fuckin happy!" he wiped the tears, and looked up to see Sasuke, who had a stern look.

His world came crushing down, as soon as he looked at his husbands eyes.

'_Oh, no. ... Please don't tell me . . . he doesn't want our baby? OH-GOD HE DOESN'T WANT OUR BABY? HE HASN'T MOVED OR SAID NOTHING SINCE YUIMI TOLD US THE NEWS. . . OH MY, HE DOESN'T WANT OUR BABY!' _

Naruto's expression changed, now, a dreadful look as he stared at his husband.

'_What's wrong with him?' _Sasuke asked, a single eye brow rose as he stared at Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke's deep voice only made Naruto fear for the worst.

Gloomy eyes looked at him, and right there, Sasuke knew something was wrong.

"Naruto what's wrong?" he needed it to know. To know if, he's going to see his future heir or, cry for the lost of his child.

Naruto flinched, hearing Sasuke yelled at him.

Gulping, he said, "I can have an abortion, if that's what you want, Sasuke." he murmured, quietly. He stared down at the floor, waiting for Sasuke's cruel answer, he wanted to hear him said it, but he knew that and even if it kills him, he's going to have his baby, with Sasuke or without him.

Sasuke's Sharingan came to live, after hearing the word "abortion" coming out from those kissable lips.

Surprising Naruto, Sasuke, had Naruto by his waist, staring at him, and said, "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO AN ABORTION! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE MY SON!" he said, out of control, he tightened his hold on Naruto, making Naruto yell in pain.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE MY CHILD JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID SO, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE HIM/HER AND THEN, HAVE IT TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! ANYWAYS YOU DON'T WANT IT!" Naruto yelled, as he cried more fresh tears.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO SAID THAT I DIDN'T WANT MY BABY? IT'S MINE! MY BABY, MY SON OR DAUGHTER THAT YOU AND I CREATED; ONLY US, FROM OUR LOVE THAT IS SO STRONG, STRONGER THEN YOUR RASENGAN & CHIDORI COMBINED! I LOVE YOU NARUTO, AND I DO, WANT TO HAVE MY CHILD. . . WITH YOU!" and out of nowhere, tears that didn't belong to Naruto, had fallen to the ground, surprising Naruto as he stared at his husband, who was now, crying his heart out, staring at him looking defeated and sad.

"W-what?" stupidly he stuttered.

Sasuke smiled, now, understanding the situation.

"Let me get this straight . . . you thought that I didn't want our baby, just because I didn't say a word or have a crazy reaction?" he asked, a smile on his face – which was weird and kind of creepy.

Naruto blushed, damn Uchiha's, he nodded slowly and looked away.

Sasuke smirked, in seconds he had Naruto bridal style, spinning the blond, making him dizzy, " Sasuke put me down!" he laughed, holding on Sasuke like no tomorrow.

He stopped, and without warning, he kissed his husband, receiving lovely sounds from him- leaving him breathless.

Staring each other for a brief moment, Sasuke spoke, his voice was softer than usual, "I love you Naruto. You just made me the happiest man on earth!" he kissed him once again, leaving no doubts inside Naruto's head.

At last, after minutes of making out, Naruto was able to speak, "Oh-h Sasuke . . . I'm so glad that you're happy, and yes, I was starting to think that you didn't want our baby. . . I'm sorry for even thinking about that . . . please forgive me." he hugged the man in front of him, crying on his shoulder, still talking random words.

Sasuke sighed, "It's okay . . . now that everything it's settle . . . why don't we celebrate? We're having twins . . . wait . . . Are you going to let Tsunade know that you're pregnant with my babies?"

Damn, it seems that every time they think everything it's going to be okay. . . another problem seems to appear out of nowhere, making their lives miserable.

"I don't know. . . I haven't even told her that I'm with you . . . she thinks I'm with Ryusuke. Plus, I was supposed to be back in Konoha today, but, look, I'm still here with you and I haven't sent a letter or a notice of my current location."

"So, what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked,

"I don't know." Naruto replied.

"Hey guys, I don't know if you guys forgot about me, but. . . I'M STILL HERE! DAMN!" Yuimi yelled, a pink tint of her cheeks, watching those two making out . . . was the hottest thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

'_Oh god, I totally forgot about Yuimi, great, now another reason for her to tease me.' _Naruto thought.

'_Damn bitch . . . always getting in our business. . .' _Sasuke thought.

"Well, now that this whole 'OMG, I'M PREGNANT' is settled . . . now, it's time to check you and make sure the baby is okay." Yuimi smiled warmly at them.

Naruto nodded, following Yuimi, leaving Sasuke alone to think about their next step.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Somewhere, outside of Oto, Uchiha Madara was waiting for Zetsu, who was sent to spy on the last Uchiha and his lover, Uzumaki Naruto.

Apparently, Zetsu had a hard time getting inside the village without been notice, but at last, he did it, and he now had a lot of information for Madara evil plan.

Sensing his chakra closer, he opened his eyes, Sharingan activated, as he looked at Zetsu.

"Speak now." he didn't feel like playing games, or waste more time that he had already wasted. He wanted to know, if the brat could have children, because if that's the case, his plan will eventually come true.

"Tch, fine. . . Uzumaki Naruto is indeed pregnant with Uchiha Sasuke's child. Now, their plan is to stay and wait until further notice from Sasuke. And, there're having twins." he smirked, watching at Madara's Sharingan glowed darker, a terrifying glint taking over, even Zetsu had to admit that it was scary.

"Excellent news. For the time been, we shall wait, you; will still spy on them and get any information you could get. If you get caught, just do what I told you."

Teleporting to his base, he left Zetsu alone.

"Damn, why do I have to do everything?" he hn'ed but did what he was told.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**-Konoha-**

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, the strongest Kunoichi ever; had the desire to kill, _destroy_ that asshole who took away her lovable, cute son.

Yes, it's been two fuckin months without her sunshine, and it was killing her slowly. Just the thought of Naruto not returning back to Konoha, makes her weak, heartbroken and an easy target.

Today, Naruto was supposed to be back, inside the walls of Konoha, but instead, now even a word from him. She knew she didn't need to worry about Naruto, since she knows that Naruto can actually kill Ryusuke if he desires, or if he actually tried to do naughty stuff with her angel.

'_Yep, I know he'll kill him if he tries to kiss him or touch him . . .'_

Still, something told her to sent someone, and retrieve Naruto from Ryusuke's hands and bring him back home, safely and _without_ **Ryusuke**.

A knock brought her to the present; she turned to look at the people in front of her and said,

"YOU'RE GOING TO OTO TO BRING BACK UZUMAKI NARUTO! IF HE RESIST, FIGHT HIM DO ANYTHING. . . BUT BRING HIM BACK TO ME, TO US; TO HIS HOME, KONOHA!" she yelled, as she stood up, giving the signal for them to leave.

"HAI!" following their Hokage's orders, all of them left.

Tsunade was to deep in her thoughts that missed, a sinister smirk

'_Finally . . . should I kill Ryusuke? She said, anything, to make Naruto come home.' _he followed the others, clearly not aware of the dark plans one of them had already planned.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Author's NOTE:

Thanks for reading and reviewing my FIC and please, kudasai. . . vote on my main channel. . . I know, I know . . . AGAIN . . . but yes, again hehe, so, please VOTE and stay tune for more!

If you like my chapters please review . . . and thanks for reading NEW BEGINNING.


End file.
